Digital Flux
by True Glint
Summary: Famous but wished you weren't? Join the club. Things were never easy for me and then they got even harder. Why do I seem so drawn to this artificial life I made myself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story seven is here! That must be a milestone somewhere...**

**Zero: Um, don't you think your self glorifying slightly?**

**Glint: No? I know I'm far from author material, just because I can type and post crap doesn't make me an author.**

**Crimson: Well, some people like it.**

**Lycamon: And some people don't. You can't please them all...**

**Zero: I can.**

**Glint: Show off! Anyway this is story seven. Don't ask ho****w many there will be in total because I have no idea. I sit at home/work and a new idea pops into my head. If I like it, I write it. Hence why I have so many active stories at any given time.**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Digital Flux

Chapter 1

"You have ruined everything! My plans laid to waste by your insolence! You haven't seen the last of me! Argh!"

"Level Complete!"

"Well thank fuck for that!" I mean seriously, that boss was a nightmare. I was glad to have that out of the way. Just one level remained until I completed Dungeon Seekers VII, the seventh in the series of eight games for my XV2 VR system.

I sighed as I stepped out of the active area and shut the system off for now. I would be back in there shortly but this way it could cool of slightly. It never ran warm, but after my last session of a rather demanding game it was running slow from slight heat build up.

Casting my vision around my mediocre home I was once again reminded of my life. Twenty five years of age and living alone in complete isolation. I hadn't seen my family for five years since they disowned me over something I had done well to forget. My life then became a drone of living on my own with my VR system coming a year later, at least it passed the time faster. No friends either, I lived in a secluded place with a decent view of the large city I lived outside of. Not much existed in my life except the essentials and my VR sessions.

I came to the conclusion two years ago that I simply lived for the hell of it.

No ambition, no need to work, no social interaction. Nothing. I had been granted a large sum of money from sources I had forgotten about and simply lived of the interest it generated. It degraded my very soul to know I had no purpose in life, no use for any grand scheme waiting round the corner. If I died, no one would know or care. That sort of knowledge does things to you.

I was never truly happy since I was disowned, and even then I wasn't much joy. Life to me seemed so dull, so pointless. Nothing ever happened in mine except when I did something, and even that was minimal.

I sighed again and jumped back into my XV2, powering it up as I did so. I decided against finishing Dungeon Seekers for the moment and selected the other active title in my collection. I say title, it didn't have a name. It was just some strange simulation with odd creatures. All I did in it was run errands between three or four villages in an area. It's what I wanted to do.

I waited for the XV2 to cycle up, the panoramic screens shifting into displaying the world before I was transported inside. The cool thing about VR machines was the way you actually felt like you were really there.

I found myself in the centre of the main village I worked for and headed off to the main building where I got my work from. I passed some creatures that knew me and waved in response to their calls, they could speak as well. Not all these creatures battled everything that came their way, some lived quiet lives.

I entered the house and was instantly greeted by the officials that handed out the work.

"Shard! You're back already? We didn't expect you so soon." Shard was my avatar name, my real one was lost to me after my secluded life.

I shrugged in response. "I had free time, you got anything for me?"

The same creature as before replied again. "Actually we had an urgent request from the blacksmith, he has a delivery that couldn't make it here in Secondus town." The settlements here seemed to be named as abstract numerical words, the one I was is was names Primum with Secondus being the next biggest. Tertiary was the third, obviously.

"Anything else needed there? May as well do them all in one trip."

"That's it for Secondus, although there might be something there as well. I heard rumours that they need a courier for something to Tertiary."

"I'll be on my way then, I'll stop here on my way back to give the blacksmith his delivery. Catch you soon."

I left the building and started off for Secondus. I never asked many questions about this place or what I was doing. I only knew what I needed to know, nothing more. It was simpler that way.

I was always told the roads were dangerous to travel alone, but I didn't mind. A little danger here and there mixed things up a little, but as of yet I hadn't seen anything worthy of a threat to me. I was never attacked by anything or had any misfortune while travelling. Some call me lucky, I don't believe in luck.

Once again I arrived in Secondus without issue. It had taken me half an hour but I didn't mind, I did all the work keeping these towns connected with each other and the outlying villages. I found it relaxing to do this stuff, it made me feel good as well knowing I was helping others. A welcome change to rampaging through dungeons slaughtering countless monsters and bandits in the name of treasure.

I retrieved the package and inquired about any other work. Another urgent delivery to Tertiary was handed my way, as I was told at Primum, and I was off. The route back was slightly faster as it was slightly downhill this way so I make good time, stopping off at the blacksmith to deliver my first errand before continuing on my way.

All the towns were virtually identical, computer generated settlements always had that genericness to them. Tertiary wasn't any different. Again I had no trouble on the way and delivered the final delivery. Nothing needed doing at Tertiary so I returned to Primum, I had made that my home of sorts so I logged in a familiar location each time.

For good measure I checked if anything else had come up in Primum while I was gone, the trips had totalled to three hours or so. Again nothing was available so I had time to spend as I wanted. Sad thing was I didn't know what to do during these times. Usually I logged off and did something else, returning later to see what else I could do. But this time I decided to wait within the simulation.

So I wandered aimlessly within Primum, seeing things I had seen before, meeting creatures I had met before. I knew these towns like the back of my hand, possibly better. I found a scar of one hand that had been there for months before I actually noticed it.

Fifteen minutes into my wandering a voice sounded around me. I tried to find the source but was unable to tell which direction it had come from. It sounded again, repeating what it had just said.

"Are you lost?"

"No?" I seemed to be talking to myself. I was surprised when I got an answer.

"Then why are you wandering?"

"I'm waiting for more work."

"Why do you devote so much time to helping others?"

I was beginning to become annoyed about not seeing this speaker. "I do what I do for my own reasons, I don't need to justify myself to a voice with no courage to face me."

"You do this work for others because you simply want to. With no regard to your own desires, you place yourself behind those you wish to help." I was shocked when the voice ignored my provocation and instead explained the exact reasons why I did what I did.

"What's it to you, oh mystery voice?"

"You are Shard. You are heralded as the most trusted being in three towns in this area. Your presence has shaped their growth and helped their supported villages grow as well. Your influence spreads further than you could imagine. For this reason you have come to our attention."

"For what reasons are you watching me? I don't like stalkers."

"You have judged and tested, and found worthy. You are needed in a place under a great threat, one that threatens to destroy two worlds. It has yet to fully awaken but the sooner we act the more destruction we can prevent. Are you ready for the next level Shard?"

So that's what this was, some epic quest line the game has offered me through some form of trigger. But I felt content here, needed even. I didn't want to leave this place behind when I knew I could do so much more.

"No, this place still needs me. I will not abandon them now or ever."

"Such nobility and devotion, rare qualities these days but always admirable. This place will thrive with what you have done, whilst you will be missed nothing negative will happen with your withdrawal. And I am afraid I wasn't asking so you had a choice, you are needed more so than here."

I sighed. Maybe it was time to 'level up'. "If you can promise me this area will continue on, I will go."

"Then let us depart. Welcome to the next level."

A flash of light surrounded me as I felt, actually felt myself being drawn away from where I was. VR didn't provide feeling from the game so why I felt the movement was odd, maybe it was an instinctive reaction with my senses.

Then it got even more weird. The landscape rendered around me, a simple forest with a few clearings. But the weird part was I felt the breeze, smelt the grass and leaves and tasted the freshness of the air. Sight and sound were fed through the system but the others had no way of being portrayed like this. New technologies were being developed that could do that but they were years off from completion. And I knew the full capabilities of my XV2.

For the first time since I used this system it felt real. Really real. The responses were immediate, the vision crisp and clear. Sounds weren't clipped or compressed. It actually seemed very real, but the thought of this being real was too impossible to even think on. I was in a VR system, not an actual forest.

I glanced across myself and froze. My avatar body was clad in a simple attire of neutral colours as I hadn't been bothered to change the default look. But my body now was wearing what I wore in the VR unit. Even the physical shape of my body was of my real one, I never could quite get the avatar as a perfect match.

It was at this point that I realised a scary truth. With the way the world seemed now, coupled with the way I looked now, meant that this simply couldn't be a simulation.

I was actually, really standing inside a real forest with a real breeze and real sounds. And given what the first world had in it, I was now in real danger. Not the made up stuff when your character gets discovered my an alarm system that shoots lasers at you, the real danger that got you killed if you weren't able to avoid it. No respawns if you died, no undo command, just real danger which could lead to real death.

And since I didn't believe in luck, some danger came towards me in the form of heavy, crashing footsteps.

Now, when you're alone in a strange, unfamiliar place with heavy crashing footsteps coming towards you, you tend to panic. And since I was hardly the courageous type, I had a phobia of moths and butterflies, fear tends to take control pretty quickly.

No matter what may happen, I swear I had never ran so fast in my life. Adrenaline surged through me right off the bat. I wasn't physically fit as I spent all my time in the XV2, but with all that adrenaline even I could run pretty damned fast. And all the time all I could say or think was one word.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Over and over that word came as I raced past trees, bounded through clearings and jumped over rocks and fallen trunks. The damned thing behind me wasn't even close now, I doubt it even noticed me at all.

By the time I had realised this enough to stop I had ran for about five minutes, placing me even further into the unknown as I has no idea what direction I had come from. At least I was in an empty clearing.

"Oh fucking great!" Did I mention I was quite free with my language? Living alone allowed me a relaxed vocabulary like that. I kept it clean during simulations though, there are policies on language uses like the ones I was freely using.

I was completely lost, even though I had absolutely no idea where I was to begin with, with who-knows-what lurking within those trees.

"Some fucking quest this is." I had no idea why I said that, it made no sense since this wasn't a simulation anymore. But as to how I ended up here, I had no idea whatsoever.

"Apologies for the deception Shard." The sudden voice from before shocked me so much I fell over.

"Look, I have no idea what kind of sick joke this is, but you can go to hell! Send me back you asshole! I am not talking to some fucked up cowardly voice that sends me here for seemingly no reason at all!"

"You're talking now, what makes you think I will return you? I said we needed you, you can't go back. Not yet."

I ignored the voice and stomped off, it didn't matter where. A dark thought came to me. If this voice needed me so badly, how would it react if I _just happened_ to stumble upon what ever the hell made those loud thunderous footsteps? One way to find out I guessed.

"I wouldn't go that way if I was you." The warning was unheeded. "Stop! You can't go that way!" Again I ignored the voice. I could go this way if I so wanted to, nothing was stopping me. "I'm serious, you won't survive long here. Don't go that way!"

"Fuck you!" My parting words were spared out of sheer annoyance. Who the hell did this voice think it was telling me what I could or couldn't do? If I wanted to travel a certain way then I would, no voice was going to prevent that.

I reached the trees again and delve back into the forest, listening for signs of big, scary life. It only took me five minutes to pick up the noises of something large nearby.

"I demand that you stop! You'll be killed if you go further."

I did stop, but not because the voice asked me to. "So? What's it to you?"

"Do you really not value your own life?"

"You seem to know so much about me so why don't you answer that one yourself asshole." That seemed to shut it up.

"I only know what I already told you." Guess not. "Your personal life isn't for me to delve into."

Now I was really pissed. "You don't have any rights to delve into _anything_ to do with me! My life is for me, not you or anyone else. Now, send me back or watch me die."

"So this is what your up to. Trapping me between two difficult positions. You're clever, I'll give you that. But this is pointless, either way you will endanger two worlds with your actions. I thought you wanted to help others?"

"Don't start with that shit. I want to help others, but when I get technically kidnapped and sent to an unknown place things change. I do not help those who treat me the way you have. So send me back, or watch the show. Your choice." Blackmail or guilt tipping never worked on me. My life had provided me immunity from such tricks.

"Is this really the path you wish to take?"

I let a grim smirk form on my face. "I'm walking it right now, make your choice."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is here! I'm running out of author note content now, so enjoy...**

* * *

Digital Flux

Chapter 2

"Time is ticking, if you don't decide then I'll have to choose for you."

"How about I leave you to decide for yourself. Take a look around this place, carefully mind you, and decide yourself if you want to help or not. I'll give you a week here before I return and if you still wish to return then I will send you back." Desperation was clear in the voice.

"A week? A day is too much, let alone a week!"

"A fair compromise. You keep your life and I get a single chance to persuade you. You have my word that I will return you if you haven't been convinced after a week. I will not bother you during that time either."

"You're a voice without a source, all I have is words dumbass!" I sighed deeply. "Fine! You have a week. After that I am gone! And you better make sure you keep to your promise."

"I will return to you in a week. Try not to get yourself killed."

I was left where I stood, unknowing if the mysterious voice had left or not.

I mimicked the voice in a mocking manner. "_Try not to get yourself killed! _Who the fuck does that voice think it is?" I scoffed and punched a tree. "Damn it! I'm no better off than before!"

A thunderous crash before me reminded me of the proximity I was in with that large thing I had moved towards earlier. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea now.

Just as I began to turn and run, a rather large red reptilian head exploded out of the trees. A single amber eye the size of a car gazed at me with a hunger I had never seen before.

"Shit!" I took off like a bullet from a gun, going anywhere but where that thing was. I risked a single glance back and saw the head push its way out, the large red body following as it began to run after me. Not good.

On hindsight maybe listening to the voice was a good idea, when it told me not to get myself killed. But, as most people will tell you, hindsight is a useless thing.

I ducked and weaved between trees while the red thing simply plowed through them. It was gaining on me with each step it took, and it was running pretty damned fast. My adrenaline returned, pushing me faster than usual as I literally ran for my life. If it wasn't for the imminent danger I was in, I would have marvelled at the speed the red dinosaur thing was moving at.

Something very hot whipped past me as the ground to my right exploded upwards. I dodged the debris as best as I could, though not able to miss the fair size rock that dislocated my right arm on collision. I let loose a single yell of pain but didn't stop running, at least it wasn't broken.

Another wave of heat raced past as I saw what looked to be a fairly large fireball slam into the trees in front of me. This thing was shooting fireballs at me now? Wasn't it enough that I was being chased by an obviously faster large red dinosaur thing? Obviously not.

More debris dodging ensued, I successfully avoided all the large chunks this time, as a third ball of fire flew overhead. I decided a change of direction was in my best interests and angled to my left. I was rewarded with an open clearing, maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all.

Stopping here was suicide so I continued on, even though the open ground gave me zero cover. A fact proven when another fireball followed me out of the tree line. How I avoided that was anyone's guess but it impacted to my right, sending a shower of dirt down on me. I wiped my vision clear and continued back into the forest, the dinosaur thing following much closer now. I could hear its breathing as it closed in on me.

Having to duck and weave again slowed me down while that thing simply barrelled through every obstacle. I found this out when a large clawed hand swatted me from my current course, sending me flying through a few trees myself.

I landed in a heap, my dislocated arm useless at returning me to my feet. Picking myself up and brushing off the leaves that clung to me I simply waited for the dino to finish me. I watched as it methodically paced towards me, lips pulled back with savage glee at finally catching me. Even if I had anywhere to run to I would be caught within seconds, escape was futile.

Death was mere seconds away when it stopped and looked to its left. I was barely able to make out a muffled shout before a hail of white things slammed into the side of the dinosaur. Dumbfounded I observed the towering red form disintegrate into nothing, that was a death I had never seen before. Just where the hell was I?

Out of the frying pan and into the fire was the phrase that ran through my mind as I saw a yellow and white humanoid fox thing appear before me. Standing roughly six foot tall it easily dwarfed me. Yellow fur adorned every part of its form, except the tips of its ears, tail, hands and feet, as well as the front of its body. Those were white, with a white mane down the front of its chest. Black claws tipped its hands and feet, both with only three digits. Two purple arm guards made up its only clothing, with the symbol for yin-yang on them. Matching symbols in purple decorated the front of its thighs, while a single waved purple line traced under each sapphire orb set in a sea of black, making its eyes look almost soulless. Three small spikes looking like miniature wings protruded from each shoulder. A humanoid fox? Large red dinosaurs were one thing, but this wasn't making any sense at all.

Then, just to make things even weirder, if possible, it spoke.

"You gave me quite a bit of trouble. I am not impressed."

Feminine, threatening and most certainly dangerous with the tone she used. My chances of survival had dropped even lower if possible.

"Trade one deadly creature for another, come on then. Do what you're going to do, I haven't got all day."

The fox blinked once. "And what might that be? You think I wish to delete you?"

"Delete, kill, exterminate. Pick your poison, it's all the same in the end."

"As much as that would make my life easier, I am not here to kill you. I was sent here to protect you, though why is beyond me."

Oh great. Just what I needed. I preferred the impending doom scenario to a babysitter. "Then you best leave then. I don't need some _thing_ watching me. If I am to die here, so be it. At least I'll screw that voice over."

Another blink came my way. "'The voice', that's what you call it? It sent me to you."

"Then you really can piss off. Anything said, done or sent by that damned voice can go to hell." I thought it was going to leave me alone, not send something to 'protect' me.

The fox crossed her arms. "I am a being of my word, if someone asks me to protect someone then I will. I am not leaving until 'the voice' tells me so."

My arms went up in the air with exasperation. "Fucking brilliant. Now I am deemed unable to do anything without a babysitter."

"You think I want to watch your scrawny arse in case you stumble into danger again? I wasn't given a choice either."

I stabbed an accusing finger to the fox. "Hey! This is your damned world, you can sodding well keep it! I want to go back to mine, not tramp around here for the rest of my life!" I had had enough. Turning on my heel I limped away from the vixen, not wanting to be near such an annoying creature. Sadly she followed, easily keeping pace with me. "Go away! I don't want or need your help."

"Like it or not I will accompany you. I was asked to do so and I _will_ keep my word."

I scoffed in response but remained silent otherwise. I really didn't want to be here, wherever 'here' was. My arm was beginning to annoy me with its uselessness, so I did the one thing I could to rectify it.

Pulling the sleeve of my shirt up off my shoulder I slammed it into a nearby tree. It hurt like hell but I succeeded in popping it back in. At least it wasn't useless now, it just hurt a lot. I got an inquisitive look from the vixen at my actions and gram of pain, but she got nothing from me. I adjusted my sleeve back and carried on.

I had walked until the sun began to set, I had no concept of time here. There had been silence between me and the vixen as I wandered aimlessly around the forest. By the time the sun touched the horizon I had left the forest and entered a wide plain. Only then did the fox speak again.

"We should find shelter, night is fast approaching."

I didn't stop or turn to address her. "Off you go then. I'm going to continue walking."

"It's dangerous here alone, even more so at night."

"Your point?"

"My point is you have an almost zero chance of survival if you continue on now."

"And..."

"Do you not value your life?"

"Not really. Life is just that, life. I grew bored of mine years ago." I only said the truth to shut her up. It worked too, if only for a few minutes.

"Whatever happened to you in your past to make you the way you are, you need to put that aside for the night. You will die if you carry on, no one else will know of your fate."

"No one cares anyway. What's the difference if I die here or in my world? I'll get the same amount of attention." I realised just how depressive I sounded, but in the mood I was in I really didn't care.

"Either way, you need to stop. You can rest your leg and walk faster in the morning." Clever tactic there. I might just do that, besides I was beginning to feel tired.

"Fine!" I stopped dead where I was. "Any suggestions?"

She turned around and gestured with her paw. "The forest provides adequate shelter for us, for tonight at least that's our best option."

Without a word I headed back the way I came, returning to the tree line to find somewhere to sleep for the night. The vixen followed as usual.

An average sized tree offered a suitable perch for me so I climbed up and settled down. I was joined by the fox as the perch was larger than I first realised. I laid down with my back to her as a gesture to leave me alone.

A twig snapped nearby. Leaves rustled as something moved through them. I heard the vixen tense up and mumble something I didn't care to hear. If we were being shadowed then they could take me away from this shit.

I heard her jump away to confront our stalker but I made no effort to do anything. I wasn't one to welcome death, I just acted that way to try to make her leave me alone. It wasn't working though.

I heard the sounds of what I guessed was combat coming from a reasonable distance away, but my attention was drawn to my right instead as something landed on my perch. I guessed it was the vixen, but I had to correct myself when I was yanked up and pressed against the tree by what looked to be a humanoid wolf.

"It's not often I find easy prey. You don't look like much, but you'll do."

"Go to hell. I'm bored already." I only seemed to piss it off more.

I was dropped from where I was held, the slight drop causing me to stumble. I looked up to see the wolf lunge at me. I managed to roll away before it hit me and got behind it. I wasn't a fighter so decided to go for a sucker punch attack to its back. I underestimated the wolf's resilience as my hit seemed to do nothing.

It mocked me with a smirk. "Nice try weakling."

"Why thank you." I mocked right back.

I dodged another swipe and rolled under a third. While I was underneath I delivered another sucker punch to its gut, again doing nothing so I decided against offensive tactics. The wolf snarled and leapt at me, I wasn't going to be able to dodge this time as its arms were spread wide.

I was all set to be skewered when a yellow blur whizzed past and locked the wolf aside. Quick as a flash the vixen stabbed her claws clad in blue fire through the base of the wolf's neck. I watched as it too dissolved like the dino from before.

The vixen dusted herself off. "Sneaky, sending one to make a distraction while another comes for you. I should had seen that coming." She turned to me. "Are you hurt?"

For the first time since I had first encountered the vixen I had no hostility within me. Despite how I had been and what I had said in the way I said it, she had saved my life.

"No. I'm fine." She quirked a brow at my neutral short reply. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

She really did quirked brow this time. "I thought you didn't care if you lived or died?"

"I had to say something to get you to leave, didn't I?" She seemed confused again. I didn't feel like explaining things. "I'm going to try to rest again."

Without another word I resumed my place were I laid before and attempted to dose. My thoughts were plagued with this fox saving my life, I wasn't used to social interaction so had no idea what to do. It was easier for me to act like an asshole than try to be socially acceptable.

I found sleep soon enough, ending my first day in this strange new place.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here, two more are ready for posting. I'm trying my damnest to get these all updated regularly... honest**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Digital Flux

Chapter 3

I didn't sleep to well given where I was, and I didn't mean the tree I laid on. If I was to be here for a week then I'd better get used to sleepless nights.

With an inward sigh I righted myself, dusting down my clothing to remove some of the dirt I had acquired from yesterday. The sun was beginning to rise, as was a certain yellow fox. Once more I was reminded about being babysat. Whilst I wasn't acting like I didn't care if I lived or died, I wasn't liking the idea of being watched all the time. It degraded my attitude by thinking I wasn't trusted to be alone.

So it was little wonder to myself when I didn't address the vixen as she woke, instead climbing down the tree without waiting for her. I retraced my steps back out of the forest and stood where I got to last night before being convinced to rest. The fox didn't take long to catch up and wordlessly walked slightly behind me as I continued my aimless wander from yesterday.

I could see her eyes scanning me over a few times as we travelled, her secret scrutiny of whatever she was looking for was beginning to piss me off.

"Do you mind?"

She glanced over at me properly that time. "Do I mind what?"

"You keep looking at me like that. It's annoying."

"Sorry. I won't do it again." She averted her vision away from me.

"Good." I returned my attention to where I was going and stopped. "What the..."

In front of me, visible with my two real eyes, was Primum. Even with their genericness there was no doubt in my mind that laying before me was the very town I called home in my simulation.

Having seen a familiar landmark I picked up the pace as I hurried back to my virtual home. Only it wasn't so virtual since I was really here.

I arrived at the gate within minutes, the guards waving me through. Everything was the same. This was my Primum. I instantly headed for the main building and was greeted in the usual manner by one of the staff that worked there. This one resembled a star with arms and legs, very strange.

"Shard! You look different. There a special occasion that we don't know about?"

"Special? Well there is something weird going on but I wouldn't call it special." Just them the vixen walked in and stood near me, close enough to make the star thing question her presence.

"Oh, when did you get a Renamon Shard?"

Rena-what? "Huh?"

"Shard?" At the sound of my name being heard, the now identified Renamon gave me a curious look. "You're Shard?"

"I suppose so. I was always Shard when I was here, although with recent events I'm not so sure anymore."

The star creature drew my attention again. "What do you mean Shard? What's happened?"

I tried to wave him off. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, how long have I been gone?"

"Only a day, give or take a couple of hours. Nothing unusual for you." Good. That made me feel better for some reason.

The Renamon beside me was still giving me a funny look that I got tired of. "What's that look for?"

"You're Shard? _The_ Shard?"

"I wasn't aware there was more than one Shard. What's the big deal?"

The Renamon seemed taken aback by my words. "You're name is famous all across this area. Nearly all digimon worship you for the work you have done."

I blinked in confusion. "Digi-what?"

"Digimon. That's what we all are, all that live in this world. You never knew?"

"No one told me, and I never thought to ask." I shrugged her question off. "So do you worship me?"

She bowed her head sheepishly. "A little."

"Well don't." She snapped her head back up to meet my gaze. "I am not a god, nor a king. I do what I do because I want to, not because I want anything back. Being worshipped is way too uncomfortable for me to accept." I turned to the star creature. "So, if you're a digimon too, what's your name?"

"Starmon. And for the record, I don't worship you. Not out of disrespect, but I learnt a little while ago why you truly do this work, as you just explained as well." I quirked a brow to the Starmon's reply but let it slide.

"Well I suppose I should carry on then. What have you got?"

* * *

I stood outside the building that offered the work I did and sighed. Still nothing to do. The Renamon wasn't helping my mood by constantly staring at me.

"Look, Shard is just a name. So what if I helped some people, um, digimon with their lives? I didn't expect any sort of repayment and I want it to remain that way. So stop with the staring. I don't want the attention."

She averted her eyes again, for a little while. "Sorry, I can't help it. Your name is known to hundreds if not thousands who would do anything to meet you, and here I am asked to protect none other than Shard himself. It's quite a rush for me."

I watched her dryly. "It's funny. The first time we met you hated the fact you had to watch me. But as soon as you learn my name that all changes. You're just as shallow as everyone else."

My last words seem to slap her across the face, she flinched at being compared to other more obsessive beings. But I could tell she found a semblance of truth within them, a small amount of regret made its way into her expression.

"You're right. Here I am trying to be better than some common fan girl and only making myself more like one."

"Well, here's an easy solution for you." She looked at me confused. "Go home. I'm safe here so you don't need to watch me anymore. It gets me out of your fur and I get some peace to do what I normally do." I watched her fight with herself over something, but she made no attempt to move. "Or stay here. I'm heading to Secondus to see what they have that can kill some time. It's probably best you don't follow, I'm a poor travelling companion."

I didn't wait for her response before I exited Primum and began the twenty minute trip to Secondus. Silence is golden they say, I value no higher treasure.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4. Some pace has returned with this. I'm not running yet, more like jogging... Running comes later...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Digital Flux

Chapter 4

I arrived in Secondus much in the same way as I used to before heading to the main building again. I walked in, sighting a digimon that resembled a small yellow dinosaur.

"Shard! This is a pleasure! You changed your outfit?"

I shrugged. "I've been getting that a lot today. You got anything?"

"Actually I do. It's not much, but there's a delivery destined for Primum that's due to arrive within a few days. I'm sure they won't mind it early."

"I'm sure they wouldn't." The digimon handed me a small parcel. "I'll be on my way then."

The dinosaur had a concerned look, one I had seen countless times before. "Be careful Shard. We've had rumours today of something on the south road. It's a wonder you didn't encounter it on your way."

"I'll be fine. I've never had issues yet." The digimon didn't seem convinced by my statement but I left before anything else was said.

I began my trip back, feeling very detached from everything as I realised I could be doing this for the rest of my life. While I spent a lot of my time on what was this simulation, I didn't foresee myself running back and forth in this world for my life span.

But then again, would it be so bad if I did?

I mean sure, there was a life back in the real world. Not a very exciting one but it was a life nonetheless. But it was lacking in so much that I began to spend more and more time in VR. And this particular place gave me a sense of purpose and meaning. Here people, or digimon, knew me. Here I was respected, and apparently worshipped. That had to stop as well.

So maybe things weren't so bad after all. I was doing the same thing that I would have almost certainly kept doing if I wasn't dragged here, so why not do it for real?

I found that reason out when I was snapped out of my musings by a creature looming over me.

It resembled a pegasus with armour. It even had the overwhelming sense of grace and beauty that I found in every mythological creature. Pegasi, unicorns, griffons that sort of thing. Only this one looked quite threatening since I was really standing before its powerful form.

Inside a video game or in pictures creatures don't seem too threatening, but to actually be face to face with one was a whole different story.

I swallowed some of my rising fear and, knowing that digimon seemed to be able to speak, attempted to engage it in conversation seeing as it was looking right at me.

"Hi there." Possibly the worst opening line ever, but what else could I have said to an armoured winged horse?

It simply carried on staring at me, seeming to evaluate every detail it could. Eventually it spoke.

"You are Shard. Human. Correct?" It had a masculine voice that just oozed wisdom.

"I am. May I help you?" I kept pleasant and formal to better match the being before me.

"You are Shard. You are known across the region."

I sighed, instantly dropping my formality through irritation. "Yeah, I know. Apparently I'm some big deal now."

"You are Shard."

Now I was getting annoyed again. "Look, can you stop saying that? I know my own name!"

He ignored my reaction. "You will be my tamer."

"A what now?" Tamer? What the hell was that?

"You are Shard-"

"I know!"

"-you will be my tamer."

I was fast loosing my patience. This being, one that oozed wisdom, was as thick as shit!

"Look buddy, I know who I am. I've always known who I am. I am not your tamer, whatever one of those is, so kindly fuck off!"

Bad move.

The pegasus thing reared up and smashed a hoof into my chest, throwing me back hard. I landed with a grunt as I felt hot liquid seep from my torso, I didn't need to check to know what it was. I coughed slightly, struggling to my feet.

First a dinosaur that shot fireballs. Then the fox who stalked me like some secret admirer, and now this. Fucking brilliant!

I tried to maintain my balance as the digimon stalked towards me. Unlike the encounter with the dinosaur, I had no intention of dying here. Yet for all my determination I couldn't simply will this threat away.

So I stood, facing the inevitable once again as the pegasus closed the distance with practised scrutiny.

"You are Shard. You will die."

I kinda already knew that. Being kicked in the chest like I was hurt enough to prove that.

"You are Shard." I was about to die in what was possibly the worst state of blind rage I had every experienced. "You will die. I am Pegasusmon. I am your end."

Names were trivial at this point, so what if I didn't know the name of my killer? I still die either way. Pegasusmon seemed to think differently, actually it didn't seem to think at all. It was an insult to mythology itself by the way he acted.

"You are Shard." I actually growled at that. "You will die!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5... Running out of authour note content... Can you tell yet?**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Digital Flux

Chapter 5

"You are Shard. You will die!"

Pegasusmon reared above me, front hooves prepared to stomp me into dust. His eyes glinted with malice for the first time in our encounter. His mouth pulled into a snarl of rage. His wings outstretched in an intimidating posture.

This was it, end of the line. I prepared myself for my last moments...

"Diamond Storm!"

A shout cut Pegasusmon off from his attack, the feminine voice drawing his attention left. I watched as countless shards of a crystal like material smashed into the left side of the pegasus digimon, a familiar yellow blur whizzing past.

Pegasusmon roared in anger before turning on his attacker as they bounced and dodged around him, firing more and more crystals into the beast. I observed from my position on the ground as the pegasus began to vaporise just like the other creatures that I saw being defeated.

Once he was gone, I was confronted by my would be saviour.

"I figured you weren't done with my help, looks like I'm right again."

"As grateful as I am for your intervention, what are you doing here Renamon?"

She sent me an impassive look. "You are Shard."

"Don't you dare start with that!"

A smirk formed on her face. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I came as soon as I could, I could hear the exchange from a little way off but couldn't intervene until just now. I'm not built for ranged combat." She extended her am to me to help me up.

I took the aid, pain flaring in my chest as I stood. There was still liquid running down me, I glanced down to see redness staining my shirt. Renamon just saw it as well.

"What's that?"

I didn't reply as I, painfully, removed my shirt to assess my injuries. There was a fair amount of damage caused by the Pegasusmon that had rended my chest open in a dozen places, blood seeping out at a substantial rate. I could feel some of my ribs had broken, the strange visual shape of my chest and my strained breathing evidence enough.

"Seeing as you are unaware of human physiology Renamon, this is what we call an injury." Her eyes widened. "And given the sheer scale of the damage I have received, it's quite a serious one. The blood, this red stuff that technically keeps me alive, shouldn't be coming out of me." Her worried expression combined with her shocked eyes told me she understood the situation. "So, if you don't mind, I'm going to pass out... Now."

My last memory was of my body hitting the ground.

* * *

I came to, aware that my chest wasn't hurting quite so much. It felt bandaged as well, but I couldn't be sure. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a ceiling above me. I definitely was bandaged, a quick check confirmed that. I looked around but saw nothing of interest, except Renamon sitting in the corner with her eyes closed. Had she done this?

She opened her eyes at the sound of me shifting. "Shard, you're awake."

I nodded. "I am, how did I get here?"

"I brought you here."She gestured to my bandaged chest. "I may not be well versed in human physiology, as you said, but I know how to treat injuries."

"Oh." I wasn't expecting that. "Well, thanks. You probably saved my life today."

"Actually that was yesterday. You've slept for a good amount of time, straight through the night."

"Oh, well yesterday then." A sudden thought came to me. "Did you recover the delivery I was supposed to give to-"

"Always placing yourself last... Yes it's done. I took it myself." I was genuinely surprised at that. "Of course I was questioned as to why you weren't there, so I had to explain what happened. News travels fast here, the whole village knew within minutes. The other villages knew within an hour. There's been a lot of support for you since you went out."

I snorted. "More worshippers?"

"Not exactly. Yes there are some, but most are genuinely concerned because of all the work you have done. Not because your some famed hero or anything like that." I sighed. At least they weren't all worshippers. "So what actually happened?"

I blinked once. "Huh?"

"When I found you with that Pegasusmon, what happened to make him attack you? They're normally peaceful digimon."

I shrugged. "I don't know. He started babbling about me being his tamer, I told him I wasn't and he attacked me."

Renamon arched a brow. "He called you his tamer?"

"Yeah, whatever one of those is."

"You don't know what a tamer is?"

"No?" I suddenly felt like I was missing something.

Renamon sat on the bed with me, a serious look in her eyes. "A tamer is a human that shares a partnership with a digimon. They work together to accomplish many different things, trivial or life changing. They share each others' strengths and provide support in times of need. They often form bonds of friendship, to the point they the understand the other better than themselves. Some partnerships have gone beyond mere friendship as well. They care for each other in ways no one but another tamer and partner can imagine. Partnered digimon give up their old way of life to live beside their tamer, the rules for their digivolution also change."

"Wait, digivolution?" This was way over my head.

"Digivolution is the process in which digimon take their next form, temporary for partnered digimon. Normal digimon use data from defeated opponents to make themselves strong enough to use their next form, often making it a permanent change. Partnered digimon only digivolve based on the level of care their tamer shows them, their next level is also temporary, they will de-digivolve back as soon as they no longer need to use it. But I digress."

"So you have other forms as well?"

"I do, but I have no need to use them at the moment." She sighed. "There hasn't been a confirmed tamer for many years now, most of us have begun to think it isn't possible anymore."

That didn't seem right. "So why did that digimon think I was his tamer?"

"I don't think that's what he meant. Given the simplistic method of his speech, he might have been asking you to be his tamer. Saying you weren't was the same as refusing, he obviously didn't like that."

"Ah, so I most likely pissed him off." Now it made sense, I think.

"I would assume so yes." She placed a paw lightly on my chest. "You seem to be healing normally, that much I can tell. Do you feel better?" She moved her pay away again.

"Well it hurts less, so I would say so." I tried to sit up but sudden pain stopped me. "Looks like I won't be moving very much just yet though. It only seems to hurt when I move, and it hurts a lot."

"Give it time. No one just walks away from injuries like those. Even I could tell how serious they were. I'll attend to you until you're able to move on your own. I was sent to keep an eye on you after all." She wore a grim expression as she said that.

What other choice did I have? All I could do was lay here until I had recovered enough to fend for myself again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 is here. I'm not sure on how much this story is liked, but I will see it through to the end anyway...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Digital Flux

Chapter 6

It took me another day before I could walk around. I discovered I was in Primum, someone had allowed me to stay in a vacant house while I healed. As soon as I could walk I left the house, being greeted with cheers from those living in the village. So over dramatic, it's not like I'm some hero.

I waded through the crowd with Renamon beside me, trying my best to be rid of the worshippers without acting like an asshole. Simply out of instinct I found myself in the work office, the star creature still behind the desk.

"Shard? You can't seriously be here for work already?" It looked genuinely surprised, as did Renamon. Seems even she didn't realise where we were.

"He's right Shard, you're in no condition to leave the village."

"If I wanted your advice Renamon then I would have asked for it!" I regretted my snappy response as soon as I said it. I sighed. "Sorry, being near die hard fans with idiotic beliefs annoys me. I didn't mean to snap."

She softened. "It's alright, I understand. But he has a point though."

"I know, I didn't actually mean to come in here. But then again it would give me peace from them."

The star digimon waved his arms in defence. "Please Shard. There's nothing here that will be suitable for your condition. Just wait a few more days-"

"I am not waiting for a few more _minutes_. I've wasted enough time as it is. I can still walk, Renamon will also be accompanying me."

She raised a brow. "I am?"

I turned to her. "You're hardly going to let me go alone are you?" She shook her head. "Well then." I turned to the star creature. "Any more reasons to deny my aid?" He stiffened before slumping in defeat, shaking his head which was actually the entire star. Very odd. "Pass me everything you have. The more time I spend away from crowds like that the better."

The star digimon retrieved several boxes and sheets of paper. "There might be more than you can carry Shard, even with Renamon helping you. But this is all bound for Tertiary."

There seemed to be three medium sized parcels all the same size, with one slightly smaller one. "All one delivery?"

"Two actually. This small one is for the hospital." He handed me two sheets which I signed to confirm I had taken the items and passed me a third. "That needs to be delivered with the small box. Apparently it's a cover note of some kind, I don't know specifics."

I shrugged my shoulders, the motion sending a sharp ache through my chest. Probably shouldn't do that yet. "Let's get going then Renamon."

"I'm glad to see your eager, but how are we going to carry all these?"

I slung two of the larger boxes under each arm and held the third with both hands. "That answer you Renamon?"

"You'll drop those before we even leave Primum." She picked up the smaller box and cover note anyway. "I can take that third one as well. It'll be easier on you."

"I'll consider it." I left the building with Renamon in tow, the star digimon shaking his head in disbelief.

We headed out of the south gate, disproving Renamon's earlier statement as I hadn't dropped anything, and began our journey.

* * *

The next two days were pretty much the same. I healed slowly and gradually got less resistance from those I wanted to help. Each day was easier for me as a result. The fans I had acquired began to calm themselves down, although I suspect Renamon had something to do with that.

The house I was in before was kept vacant, actually offered to me and Renamon as our home when we were in Primum. I couldn't really say no as I had nowhere to sleep at night. It was convenient for the time being so I accepted it.

As for me and Renamon, our mutual trust grew enough to allow some back story to be shared. Mine was limited seeing as it was fairly boring, but I took interest in her origins. Turns out we aren't so different. Her parents kicked her out at a young age, saying she was too weak to carry the family's honour, and forced her to live alone. She spent years simply roaming the forest, the same one I had appeared in. She fought other digimon to increase her strength as digimon do until that voice contacted her. Soon after she met me and the rest I already knew.

I had briefly explained my living situation at home, before coming here, and touched on the reasons why. She seemed keen to ask questions about that. Some I answered vaguely because I couldn't remember details and others I chose not to answer at all. Some things are better left forgotten.

It was the third day of the week deadline the voice had set when Renamon asked me a unique question. I say unique, most of her questions had been about my past and the work I was doing at present. This one was different.

"Shard? What do you wish to do for the future?"

We were travelling from Secondus to Tertiary with a small, unimportant errand. I actually stopped walking due to the nature of the question. Renamon also stopped.

"As in?"

"Your future." She repeated. "You've mentioned your past a fair bit, as much as you remember, and spoken of what we are doing now. But you haven't mentioned what you want to do after this."

I shrugged, no pain present anymore. "I don't see this ending, why do I need anything after this?"

Renamon fixed me a serious look. "You can't do this forever Shard. We both know that."

I sighed. "I don't know Renamon. This is all I know. I've actually been wondering what I should do for a day or so, but I haven't found an answer."

A sudden emotion washed onto Renamon's face, vanishing as soon as it came. "Shard. I know we began with an awkward start, but since then I've come to respect you, trust you and even consider you as a friend. I spoke to you a few days ago about digimon and the history of tamers. I would be honoured if you would revive history with me, by becoming my tamer."

I wasn't expecting that at all. I looked at her, seeing that earlier emotion returning. Hope. I had seen that before but never in a good way. It was the look of the worshippers I distanced myself from. But on her it was different. She wasn't a worshipper, she was my friend. My only friend. Sounds sad I know, but that's what she was.

"Renamon, I too consider you as a friend. My only one actually. I would be honoured myself to accept your offer." A grateful smile broke her expression. "Just one thing though. How do we do that?"

Her smile faltered. "I'm not sure. The legends say that the tamer holds a device that links them to their digimon, but it didn't specify where it came from."

"So how do-"

I was cut off by a burst of light between us, my eyes burning from the brightness. It only lasted a few seconds but when it faded there was a small white object floating at eye level. Gingerly I reached out for it, closing my hand around the smooth surfaces as Renamon did the same. Her paw closed around my hand as the object glowed again, although less than before.

Once it finished glowing Renamon removed her paw. I twisted my hand to see the object. It was very simplistic in nature, a circular device with a square screen right in the centre. Three buttons were laid out below it but didn't respond to being pressed. The screen lit up though, displaying a picture of me and Renamon. The word 'tamer' was under my me and 'partner' under Renamon.

I shrugged again. "Huh. I guess that explains it then." I showed Renamon the device.

Her smile returned. "I guess it does."


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon Tamers: Digital Flux

Chapter 7

Tertiary came into sight just before dusk. We didn't have residence here so we would have to return to Primum in the dark. We delivered the items to their various owners and began to head back as soon as possible. My vision was limited by the darkness but Renamon seemed well suited to the lack of light.

We had been walking for roughly fifteen minutes when I heard something approach from behind us, Renamon heard it as well. Turning around I came face to face with another one of those wolf digimon from the first night I spent here. I seemed to attract these.

"Human, your presence here isn't welcome. Even if you are Shard."

I shrugged. "If I knew a way out then I would have left the day I arrived."

The wolf, male by the voice, snorted. "A petty excuse. Allow me to send you back to where you came from!"

He leapt at me, only to be intercepted in mid air by Renamon. "Stay away from my tamer!"

This caught the wolf creature by surprise. "Tamer? There hasn't been a tamer for years, what makes you think this human is yours?" I flashed the device I had. "This can't be... After all these years... A real tamer!"

Renamon scowled. "It matters little to you. You threatened my tamer, now you die!"

She smashed a glowing fist into the wolf's chest, propelling him backwards as he resumed his fighting stance. "Then this human will be my tamer, I am far more worthy than you bitch!"

Renamon glared at the wolf. "Bad choice of words wolfie. She's going to pound you into the dirt now." Even I had to cringe at those words.

True enough the vixen drove the wolf into the ground over and over, finally deleting him after the fourth assault. She returned to me, dusting herself off.

"I hate that word."

"You don't say. What was that digimon anyway?"

She gestured behind her. "That was a Strabimon. Very cunning and slightly over confident." She eyed me once. "Were those words true, about you leaving, would you really leave if you found a way?"

I thought this would come up. "On day one yes. But over time that drive has lessened. I would still prefer to be in my own world and resume my avatar state here, it stops me dying. But it's not as bad as I first thought."

Renamon nodded, a slight look of relief flashing across her face. I ignored it. "We should continue, we still have a way to go."

This time I nodded before resuming our journey back to Primum.

* * *

We reached Primum eventually, skulking into the house we had. Once inside I allowed myself to collapse on the floor, the bed was too far away. I was dimly aware of Renamon picking me up, which was weird in itself, and placing me in bed.

My dreams were plagued with violent nonsense as usual, although they featured Renamon now as well. I always had violent dreams but they never bothered me before. I was quite shaken up by the time I woke again, seeing your only friend mutilated in a hundred different ways does that to you.

Renamon asked why I looked so 'haunted' after we had set off for Secondus, I thought it best not to hide it from her since she brought it up.

"Renamon, you've become my first and only friend. Last night I had numerous dreams of that ending, all involving you dying through one way or another."

She placed a paw on my shoulder. "They're just dreams Shard. Don't let them rule you."

"I know, but I still have those images. I know they aren't real but they feel like they are."

Renamon's paw tightened slightly. "They're not real, I won't leave your side."

I nodded gratefully, a trace of a genuine smile on my face. We continued walking for a few minutes when a noise marked the approach of another being. Since I was the only human in this world it had to be a digimon. We stopped and faced the source, Renamon dropping into a ready stance. We were both slightly surprised when another Renamon emerged, although my surprise was significantly less.

Renamon did a double take but didn't react in any other way. The other fox digimon tilted its head. "Is that you?" Male voice.

My Renamon narrowed her eyes. "I have no words for you." The male flinched slightly.

"It _is_ you. I heard rumours but had to see for myself." He stepped forwards only to be met with the vixen's warning growl. "I know it's been a while-"

"You abandoned me! You left me in the cold night of winter and never once looked back! You left me then, now leave me now. I have nothing to want from you." I didn't like where this was going.

"Renamon? What's going on?" My hand held her paw reassuringly.

She snarled at the male before her. "He was my father."


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon Tamers: Digital Flux

Chapter 8

I glanced between my Renamon and her father. The tension was extremely intense between them. I didn't know what I could do or say to help her through whatever she was going through.

"Renamon?" She glanced down at me. "We can leave if you want. I can see this is difficult for you."

She snorted. "There's nothing difficult about it. He was just leaving." She levelled her gaze on the male again. "Weren't you?"

"Please, just hear me-"

"Get the hell away from me!" Her yell startled both the male and myself. "You disowned me! You kicked me out of the family and left me alone! I had to scrounge for everything in the cold depths of winter because of you! You have no idea what I have been through, yet you think you can just stroll up after all this time and act like nothing happened! You are not my father, you stopped being that the day you left me! I have no family! Get out of my sight!"

She was screaming by the time she finished. I couldn't just stand idly by and watch her be like this.

"You are upsetting my partner, my friend. I have to ask you to leave. Now."

The male faced me, a look of longing on his face. With obvious regret he bowed respectfully and retreated back into the trees. I released a sigh of tension and turned my attention back to my Renamon.

She was in a bad state, raw emotions poured out of her in a huge torrent. Years of hurt escaped her as they all came back from the past. Seeing her like this broke me.

I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to me. I carefully sat us down on the ground by the road we were on and manoeuvred her trembling form so her head rested under my chin.

"It's alright Renamon. He's gone. I won't let him hurt you anymore." She surprised me when she tucked herself up in a ball onto me, holding on to my body as if she could be wrenched away at any moment. Her actions only broke me further. I had never seen her like this, she was always the stronger one compared to me. It only hardened my resolve to comfort her as best as I could.

Her reaction to seeing her father made me question myself. How would I act if my family showed up after all this time? Would I dismiss them with hate like Renamon did? Would I embrace them as her father wanted? I didn't know. These things simply couldn't be planned for. Emotions are a fickle thing, unpredictable by their very nature. Even the best laid plans could fail due to emotions.

I dismissed my thoughts, concentrating on being whatever Renamon needed me to be. I was sure she wouldn't hesitate to do the same for me, she had saved my life a couple of times after all.

It took her a little white to calm down again, understandable give the circumstances. She gave me a weak look, her fur wet from her tears.

"I'm sorry Shard. That wasn't very mature of me."

I shook my head. "Don't start with that Renamon. Every being is entitled to their emotions. You have nothing to apologise for."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you Shard. That means a lot to me."

I smiled back at her as she shifted slightly in my arms. She obviously knew the position we were in but made no move to change it. We stayed like that for a few more minutes, Renamon still calming herself down from her emotional high.

Her eyes gazed into mine. "Thank you for this Shard. Its means a lot to me to know you're here for me."

For the first time since we met I saw her beauty. Her strength, wisdom, care. Everything about her became her image, one of true beauty that I had simply overlooked. I became captivated by her, so much so that I didn't realise until the last minute that our lips were a fraction of an inch apart. But when I did find out, I didn't care. It seemed like the right thing to do. Renamon's eyes held the same belief, we both seemed to want this. It was an alien feeling for me, having been alone for years of my life, to suddenly find myself in this position.

Without further pause I slowly closed the remaining gap between us, pressing my lips against hers. She responded instantly, gliding her tongue across mine as our mouths opened. I wasn't ready for that as I literally melted against her, almost dropping my grip on her. One of her paws caressed my back as the other found its way under the front of my shirt, dancing across my chest. I was powerless to stop her even if I wanted to. All I could do in response, due to my position as well as her actions, was to run a hand down her flank. She lacked the obvious female features but that didn't stop me caressing her body as she did so to mine.

I was really taken aback when her paw dipped down, causing me to start slightly as she found my masculinity. Her paw was deep inside my clothing so there was no barrier between my skin and her fur, the feeling so exotic it almost made me lose control.

She didn't progress any further than a gentle caress so nothing much happened on my part, probably a good thing given we were by the side of a fairly well travelled route. Luckily we had no company during the time we spent to the side, which actually wasn't that long since Renamon stopped after a few minutes.

"Well, that was different."

She cocked her head to one side. "Did I over step my mark?"

"I'll admit that was rather fast for the first display, but I don't regret it." She smiled at that. "What made you do that anyway?"

She shrugged slightly. "I don't know, it just happened. I just felt so thankful for your support earlier that my body just reacted. I didn't know what was going on until it happened."

She was still laying in my lap. "Well I suppose we should continue our journey. No doubt your father won't have gone far, the sooner we are off the road the better."

Renamon nodded as we rose before continuing on our way.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Digital Flux

Chapter 9

Day six of the week saw us making yet another trip to Secondus. The work flow never seemed to end but I didn't mind. This was what I did.

Renamon hadn't done anything as involved with me since the day her father came back. She wasn't avoiding me though, so I just figured that was her way of thanking me for my comfort. I wasn't bothered either way.

We were running one of the usual errands this time. Things had been quiet these last couple of days, the roads were safer for reasons unknown to us. Each time we asked someone about it we were met with confused looks, it seemed as if no one knew. But if it made our work easier who was I to complain?

Sometimes I wish I kept my mouth, or thoughts, shut.

A noise sounded in front of us, drawing our attention fully. Out of the tree line that ran alongside the road stepped a digimon. This particular creature looked like a medieval goblin, brandishing a large club. It gave us a maniacal grin.

"My road. You pay toll or get clubbed!"

I blinked a few times. "...Excuse me?"

"My road, you pay. You pay you walk. You no pay, you no live!"

"I'd call that a threat Renamon. Shall we?"

She nodded once before charging forwards, fists glowing with her blue fire. The goblin digimon simply swung his club. Even though Renamon was still a distance away she was thrown back from the force behind the impact of club meeting the ground, landing beside me in a heap. For some reason she was badly hurt.

"Renamon? Are you alright?" She nodded but tried to stand. I pushed her down again. "Stay, your injured. Allow me this time."

"Shard, you're just a human..."

"Maybe so, but we are partners. This is my turn to protect you."

I rose and walked towards the goblin. "Hey! You do realise this road is public."

The goblin just bounced up and down in anger. "My road!"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. You also fail to realise that I am a Tamer."

"Tamer? Me no care! You still pay or get dead!"

Fine, the hard way it was. I closed the remaining gap and stood in front of the goblin. "Look you. You hurt my friend, my partner. This road is public, not yours. If I have to delete you myself then I will."

It just laughed. "You no kill me, you weak!"

"On your head be it." I swung a fist into the goblin's face, using the momentary distraction to seize its club. Thus armed I clouted the goblin across the head with said club, cause afore mentioned goblin to crash into the ground. It rose, looking very angry, as I hefted the club again. "More?" It ran at me. "I assume yes." I swung the club like it did before, striking the ground and sending the goblin flying again. It seemed to suffer the same level of injuries as Renamon had. There was power in the club, so it seemed.

The goblin rose again, charging at me with a savage roar. I threw the club at it, seeing as it was heavily weakened, and watched the projectile smash into its face. This proved to be too much as the goblin dissolved where it fell.

With the threat removed I returned to Renamon and helped her up.

"That was very impressive Shard. How did you manage that?"

I shrugged. "I used its club against it, seemed to do the trick."

She cocked her head weakly. "I would appreciate it though if you left the fighting to me, even if I look weak. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Your sense of protection is adorable Renamon." She quirked a brow. "As you just saw I am capable of some self defence. It isn't always up to you to fight anymore."

She sighed in defeat as we made our way to Secondus. Luckily we weren't too far away. Renamon was taken in to receive the care she needed to heal while I simply waited. I wasn't sure if I should have felt guilty for letting her get hurt or worried from seeing her level of injuries, so I settled for both. It didn't matter if she felt the fights were her duty and not mine, she was my partner and she had been hurt in my defence. That alone made me feel bad.

It wasn't long, maybe a couple of hours, until Renamon left the room I was waiting outside, looking much better but still not fully healed. She made her way over to me.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?"

"Much better now Shard, thank you." I gave her a weak smile in response. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "It's my fault you got hurt Renamon. I know you feel you need to protect me but I can't accept the way you get hurt."

Renamon sat beside me, clasping my hands in her paws. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about this. It _is_ my duty as your partner, but I will try my best not to get hurt next time."

I shook my head. "I don't want there to be a next time Renamon. I don't want these fights if it means placing you in the firing line."

Renamon wore a sympathetic look. "I know you don't like our nature Shard, no one is asking you to. But I have been doing this for most of my life. I can see which opponents I can beat and avoid those I can't."

I gave her a critical yet worried look. "So why did that goblin digimon beat you so badly if you felt you could take it?"

She sighed slightly. "That was an exception. It was weak enough for me to defeat but it got the drop on me first."

"And that's my point Renamon. What if there's another 'exception' that ends up with you worse off than earlier? What happens if I can't get the help you need?" I swallowed deeply. "You die Renamon, that's what happens. You die and I am alone once again. I don't think I can go back to that life."

Renamon embraced me lightly. "I won't leave you Shard, death or not. But if you feel this strongly about me fighting then I won't do it. I don't want you worrying about me."

I relaxed slightly in her arms. "Thank you Renamon. Really." I felt her briefly tighten her grip in response. "Shall we go home now? It's getting late."

Renamon pulled away and nodded, helping me up as we walked out of Secondus and back to Primum. We walked side by side the whole way, the most forward movement Renamon had given me since the time after her father arrived. I didn't think too much of it

Maybe I should have...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10. These seem short now that I write 7-8 pages a chapter on my other fics...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Digital Flux

Chapter 10

We arrived home without incident, me heading straight to bed since I was exhausted. Renamon had started to join me, laying beside me in a respectful yet affectionate manner. Another sign I couldn't understand and dismissed. She followed soon after and took her now usual place beside me. She never laid in bed, just on it. She stated her fur was more than warm enough for her. I dismissed that too.

I had just begun to settle when Renamon shifted, she had never don't that before.

"Something wrong Renamon?"

She shifted again. Now I knew something was up.

"No Shard, just trying to get comfortable."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh... And I'm the king of the world. Try the other one Renamon, what's up?"

She sighed. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"It's my place to worry Renamon. Now stop dodging my question and answer me."

She was silent for a while. I was about to ask her again when she sighed once more.

"Shard. I- No. That won't work." She muttered to herself briefly. "Ever since we became partners I haven't felt closer to you than I do now. My old life seems so dull compared to this one I now live. Even just doing the errands you run has filled my days with wonder. Then there was the incident with my father." She faltered briefly. "That was far from easy for me, yet you were there to help me through it. Such a simple gesture meant so much to me which is why I reacted the way I did, why we were as involved as we were then. Yet a part of me wants that again and again. I want to spend my life with you Shard, not just as your digimon partner. I want to be part of your life, and you to be a part of mine."

"I'm not entirely sure of what your saying Renamon."

"Shard." She rolled over to look me in the eye. "I love you."

This time I faltered. As much as my first reaction was to reject the idea, my mind was agreeing with her words. She was a large part of my life now. I had nothing without her. Was that love? No.

I cared for her on such a scale that I would gladly place myself in harms way if it meant protecting her, digimon or not. The grief I felt when she was so badly hurt earlier proved to myself how much I care. Was that love? Possibly.

She was my life. She gave me purpose, meaning, ambition. Yes I did things before meeting her. Yes I had a life before her. But no, that wasn't life. I did things to pass time, existed just for the sake of it. Only with her did I gain definition, meaning, purpose. I was someone now, because of her. There was no part of me that could reject that. I had her to thank for that, for she had changed my life for the better. And so much so too.

Was that love? If I didn't know that answer then I needed a reality check. There was nothing else it could be.

I stared into her eyes, seeing her emotions dancing in that oceanic blue of hers. My own emotions rose up, matching what I saw in her. I could sense that she wanted an answer, time to give her one.

With a gentle yet quick motion I placed my lips on hers. Her reaction was instantaneous as I let my body do what it felt was best, my hands roaming down her flanks while her paws glided over my torso. Renamon moaned into my mouth as I explored her with my tongue, her body shuddering briefly. In response she dived a single paw down the front of my body, gently cupping my rapidly growing hardness.

This time I moaned lightly, feeling powerless to stop her. As if I wanted to anyway. I deepened the kiss slightly, brushing my tongue across her canines and yielding more moans. Again she responded with another forward gesture, slowly stroking her paws along my length. Her actions combined with the exotic feeling of fur on skin drove me wild. Already I could feel my arousal building, that slight pressure making itself known.

Her free paw slipped my sparse clothing off, leaving me naked against her soft fur. Her tail wrapped around my back and offered some warmth as she continued her ministrations. She broke away from our make out and slid down my body. Despite my lack of experience with this level of interaction I knew exactly what she was about to do.

Sure enough she stopped moving when her head was over my length, mouth hanging open a little as her tongue snaked across it. This made me buck slightly, pushing my length towards her as she took me in her mouth. Her tongue coiled around me as she slowly began to move her head up and down, the feelings I was receiving proving to be too much for me. She applied a slight suckling action that hit the final mark with me, accelerating the build up to my release.

"R... Renamon..."

She glanced up at me, not stopping her actions. She blinked once. I somehow understood that single gesture, meaning 'I know, let it happen.' As if I could refuse...

I gave in entirely to her actions, allowing the inevitable to happen. Sure enough my build up peaked. I felt myself throb once, the motion registering with Renamon and making her stop moving. Her tongue tightened on me very slightly, offering one last motion that triggered my release.

I released my pent up breath at the same time, a loud gasp escaping my mouth as Renamon's mouth filled with my essence. I didn't know what happened next as I collapsed into the bed, my body shutting down after both the day I had and Renamon's actions just now.

As I tried to regain control of myself Renamon slid back up the bed to lay beside me. She wrapped me up in her arms and tail, entwining her legs with my own, and nestled her head on my shoulder. Her tongue flicked out to lick my neck.

I allowed myself a smile, one reserved only for her. "I love you too Renamon."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 11.**

**Edit: See bottom for new note.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Digital Flux

Chapter 11

Day seven. I actually wasn't aware of the day's significance until we were outside our home in Primum. We had woken after a peaceful nights sleep, still in each others' arms. Nothing today could throw at us would bring us out of our happy moods.

"Shard. As promised I have returned after a week."

Okay, maybe there was one thing.

I looked around, no one else was nearby. It had to be that damned voice again.

"Okay oh mysterious voice. What's so important this time?"

Renamon held onto my arm in an affectionate manner. The voice spoke again.

"It seems you two have come a long way with each other. I notice the digivice you possess Shard, a fortuitous turn of events. Truth be told I didn't expect this much even from you."

My mood was beginning to sour already. "Just tell us what the hell you want already."

"Truth be told Shard, you have already provided that." I stumbled slightly. "It seems you aren't aware of things still. Allow me to explain." There was a pause. "I told you that two worlds were facing destruction, that you were needed to prevent it from happening. Renamon was also required, for it was your world and hers that were on the brink."

"I have seen no signs of that level of risk anywhere here."

"Again you misunderstand. I wasn't referring to this world, nor the real world. I am talking about the worlds you both have." I still didn't follow. "Simply put Shard, your life is akin to a world. Renamon is the same, her life is another. Both of you two were facing dark times with yourself. Renamon was on the verge of giving up everything for her own release from her life, while you Shard had decided that your life no longer meant anything. You just lived to exist, nothing more. If left for much longer both of you wouldn't have survived, your worlds would have collapsed."

"So by worlds you mean our lives?" Renamon asked.

"Exactly."

I released an angry groan. "Then why the hell didn't you just say so to begin with?"

"If I had been that specific to both of you, you wouldn't have agreed with my terms. I had to word things right to make it seem that there was a threat that only you two could defeat. Whilst that was technically correct it was a cryptic method, but it worked either way. The pair of you now live a life radically different from before, much better than before as well. Therefore you have saved both the worlds that were at risk."

"So you go around to all humans and digimon and offer this counselling stuff to save them from suicide?"

"No Shard. Both you and Renamon are unique, living a past life that wasn't your choice. You have revolutionised how these towns work now, while Renamon has made the forests safer by removing threatening digimon. Even when you felt you had nothing in life you were bettering others in this region. _That_ is why I did this, as repayment of sorts for the services you have rendered."

I sighed. "So what happens now?"

"As promised I can send you back to your world, or you can remain here. The choice is up to both of you."

I looked to Renamon, my eyes meeting hers. "What do you want to do Renamon?"

She smiled. "Wherever you go, I will follow." I smiled back and nodded.

"Okay mysterious voice, send us both back to my world."

"Your world? Renamon isn't from there, you do realise the implications of her presence there?"

"Of course I do. Renamon will live with me, I live alone anyway. No one visits me, I don't go out anywhere. There is absolutely no risk of her being discovered. Even if there was she can phase out and hide anyway. It's a lot safer than this world too, I can't live here with the constant risk of fights and injuries. Send us to my world."

There was a long pause. Renamon gripped me tighter, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It seems I underestimated you Shard. You possess an intelligence I wasn't aware of. Very well. I shall comply with your request. And I will add a parting gift, seeing how close the two of you are. Perhaps one day we will meet again."

"Meet? Your a disembodied voice, I haven't met you yet."

There was a chuckle. "Good point. Then maybe next time you might get that privilege. Farewell Shard and Renamon."

"Wait, what's this gift?"

There was no answer. I cursed once as a bright light surrounded us, the same one that took me before. Before I knew it I was standing in the active area of my VR unit. Alone.

I stepped out, noting how it was switched off already, and scanned the room. No Renamon. I began to think it was just a dream, or an elaborate joke by that voice. Either way I was quickly becoming distressed.

A noise drew my attention. A faint sound of fabric moving in my bedroom. I crept towards the door to my room, picking up the closest heavy object as a makeshift weapon just in case. I stopped outside the door and listened. The noise came again.

I hefted the object and pushed the door open slightly, waiting for a reaction. I didn't expect the one I got.

"Shard... There's a present for you in here..."

It was Renamon's voice, her tone was very seductive. I was thrown slightly by her tone and words, lowering the object and opening the door fully.

There on the bed, wrapped up in the sheets, was Renamon. She had her head tilted in a coy posture, a slight reddish tint to her cheeks. In all she looked adorable. I stepped in the room, her paw beckoning me in further. I noted her arm guards discarded on the floor as I stopped at the foot of the bed. Renamon extended her arms and pulled me to her.

"Did you get worried?" I nodded, not able to speak. "I'm sorry. I just wanted this to be a surprise."

"Make what a surprise?"

She uncovered her body from the sheets. Instantly I saw what she meant.

Before coming here Renamon had no gender features, her voice being the only thing that made her female. Even the last night in her world she remained featureless. But now she had gained those features. Her taught breasts just visible under her mane while her tail just covered her lower regions. I didn't need to think too much on what she was covering.

"Well... This _is_ an interesting surprise."

She kissed me deeply. "Do you approve?"

"Very much so. However there is a slight issue."

Her face fell. "What's that?"

I smirked at her reaction. "We need to test drive your new features."

She shuddered at my words before capturing me in a make out again, my clothes quickly disappearing from my body. This time I was able to return her gestures much more directly.

It's a good thing we live so remotely, the noises we made weren't contained by any walls in the house.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, you guessed it, end of story. Literally.**

**I make no attempts to hide the fact that I feel this is possibly my worst story to date. This is the only fic so far that I had to force myself to write. It started off all right but quickly became something I felt duty bound to right, instead of wanting to write it. Prpbably around chapter 7 or so marks that transition point from fun to boring, it might show in the story itself where I lost interest.**

**I orininally had a much larger storyline planned for this, but that got revised over and over until I was left with the shortness that is this story. Sorry for all those who felt disappionted.**

**But it does mean I can post another story, hence why I started posting a new Naruto fic, 'The Life of the Hunted'. There are possibly 2 other Digimon stories that I have up my arsenal that I may post but again I'm having major headaches on one. I know what I want to do, but it's how to do it that's got me stumped. The second one needs a bit more of a buffer before I post it.**

**Anyway, thanks for bearing with me and I hope my other work is more enjoyable than this.**

**Edit: Right, I know people don't like this, but thanks so 'Solrac III' there is a possibility that I will alter this chapter and contimue the story. So think of this as one possible (short) ending that will be changed at some point. If people want to send me plot ideas then feel free to PM them to me. Credit will be given for ideas not of my own creation and this story will continue.**

**'kn4sakura', I'm not sure what you mean by OOC in this. If you are reffering to Renamon then note that this Renamon isn't the same one from Tamers. However like I said this chapter will be removed and a new one posted once I finalise a plot for it.**

**Also note that if this does get a new plot, updates will be harder to do since I have 3 other active stories that aren't short. As if this moment 'Quantum Displacement Theory' has breached the 30 chapter mark, 'The Life of the Hunted' is already at the 5th chapter and going strong and 'The Mishap' is around mid 20s and also going strong. Updating this into a lengthy one won't be easy with all that to do as well, so if this does continue don't expect the usual update schedule. One will be revised for it as and when.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
